1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a function extending apparatus for information processing devices, and more particularly, to a function extending apparatus for an information processing device having a detachment mechanism for dislodging the apparatus from the information processing device safely and stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of a portable device having a CPU associated with memories and carrying out various processes such as information processing has been greatly increased. Accordingly, the use of a function extending apparatus for such a portable information processing device, which is optionally associated with the information processing device has also been increased. The function extending apparatus possesses functions which are not provided with the information processing device, and is attached to the information processing device when the functions contained in the function extending apparatus are desired. Therefore, it is preferable that the function extending apparatus has a structure by which it is easily attached to and separated from the information processing apparatus.
FIGS. 1-1A are diagram showing a conventional function extending apparatus 10 together with a notebook-type portable information processing device 11.
In FIG. 1, the function extending apparatus 10 includes knobs 12, screw portions 13, an upper surface 14, a connector 15, and projecting portions 19. The knobs 12, located on right and left sides, respectively, of the apparatus 10, are provided with the screw portion 13 as indicated in FIG. 1A, and the screw portion 13 is projected from the upper surface 14 of the function extending apparatus 10. The connector 15 is provided on the upper surface 14 of the function extending apparatus 10.
Also, as shown in FIG. 1, the information processing device 11 has screw holes 16, each of which is located at a position corresponding to the screw portion 13 of the knobs 12, and a connector 17, which is engaged with the connector 15 of the function extending apparatus 10, provided on a lower surface of the device 11. In addition, holes 18 are provided on a side surface of the information processing device 11.
The information processing device 11 may be used singularly or in combination with the function extending apparatus 10. When the device 11 is used with the function extending apparatus 10, each of the holes 18 of the information processing device 11 is engaged with the respective projecting portion 19 and then the connector 17 of the device 11 is engaged with the connector 15 of the apparatus 10. After that, each of the knobs 12 is rotated a certain number of times so that the respective screw portion 13 may be driven into the screw hole 16. In this manner, the function extending apparatus 10 is attached to the information processing device 11.
When the function extending apparatus 10 is dislodged from the information processing device 11, each of the knobs 12 is rotated a certain number of times so that the respective screw portion 13 is unscrewed from the screw hole 16 and the connector 15 is separated from the connector 17 by applying a force to the function extending apparatus 10 and the information processing device 11.
However, the number of pins used in the connector 15 (or connector 17) has been increased in accordance with an improvement in function of the function extending apparatus 10. For instance, the number of pins used to be about 26 in a normal connector but it is increased to about 200 these days. Thus, as a consequence, a large force of about 2-4 kg is required for disconnecting a connecter of a function extending apparatus from a connector of an information processing device, and hence it is not easy to separate the function extending apparatus from the information processing device.
Also, if such a strong force is applied to the connectors of the function extending apparatus and the information processing device in a faulty manner when the apparatus and the device are separated, there is a danger that the connectors of both may be damaged.